Anchors Of Fate
by Mmisery.Loves.Slash
Summary: Phil falls for a heartbroken man who just lost the love of his life. He wants to heal him but with unexpected events bring unexpected results. Slash, Mpreg. Characters: CM Punk, Chris Jericho, Chris Benoit, Eddie Guerrero, Chavo Guerrero, Batista, HBK and Evan Bourne. Jeripunk
1. Prologue

Prologue

_May 6,2002_

_I was in El Paso, Texas I along with some other guys from IWA were called up to do some work in a backstage brawl between Undertaker and Diamond Dallas Page. We were just called up too be extras to try to stop the fighting but ultimately we were to all be taken down by the Undertaker. It was after Raw now just about everyone seems to have left, that probably why I'm in this situation. I took a shower after the segment was down since it was toward the end of the show but when I got out I found all of my co-workers to be gone. _

_Now I'm waiting around outside the building sitting with my back against the 's surprisingly cold Texas air as it had snowed earlier in the day which is strange for spring but it happens sometimes. I was sitting their decided what to do when it started to lightly snow again. I cursed myself at the current events, then suddenly I saw the door open. Out came Eddie Guerrero bag slung over his shoulder and looking slightly exhausted after coming off his ladder match with Rob Van Dam earlier. He looked over in my direction and saw me sitting and and walked over to me._

_"Hey Punk," what are you doing out here, asked Eddie as I was getting up._

_"I did some work as a jobber in a segment with Taker and got left behind," said Phil Brooks but known to most people as CM Punk._

_"Ay, that sucks. So do you want a ride man," asked the older Latino man._

_"Yeah, man that would be great," I say as I grab my bag and I follow him to his car. "So how have you been I ask on our way there,"_

_"I actually been doing really well as of late,"_

_You're probably wondering how they know each other by now correct? Well after WWE, then WWF fired Eddie he went to work for the independent circuit he found his way to IWA and he and Eddie actually had the chance to wrestle each other on two separate occasions for the IWA world title. With both getting one win on the other. They didn't know each other that well but they were acquaintances to one another. Punk though that there matches were an honor though as Eddie has been all over the world and has been with so many different organizations._

_"Yeah I can see that I mean you are back at the big time," I said as we reached his car and we put are bags in the backseat and I sat in the passenger seat. "I hope I make it here one day," I asked hopeful for the future._

_"Punk I'm sure you'll be here one day," he laughed with his ever present accent. "When that day comes you better make sure you and I get a match."_

_"Come on Eddie, you do not want none of this I mean I'm the guy who beat you for the belt," I said cockily._

_"Hey vato, I beat you first," he said acting like he was upset then he laughed again. "So what hotel are you saying at," he asked. _

_"I don't know it some dump on Juarez. I forgot the name of it," I shrugged._

_"Forget that man you wanna stay at my place tonight," he asked probably just thinking it would be easier for of them._

_"Are you sure man I don't want to intrude or anything," I told him._

_"No you wouldn't seriously, he insisted._

_I was finally about to except his offer when the word "expecting" caught my eye. It was a book I picked it and read it. It said "So you're expecting, so here's what to expect". I looked over at Eddie who was unsure of what too say. So I spoke first._

_"Eddie are you pregnant,"_

_~Meanwhile at Eddie's house~_

_"Chris I'm hungry get me something to eat," said an almost 9 month along and very pregnant Chris Benoit. He was sitting next to Chris Jericho and they were on Eddie's leather couch._

_"Chrissy I just made you a sandwich can't you wait for Eddie, said a very exasperated Chris Jericho. He wasn't working this particular Raw so he's been at Eddie's home the whole day with Chris making sure he was okay and comfortable since he was due any day now._

_"But I'm hungry now come on I'm eating for two. You know that, please he said grabbing Chris' hand and giving him puppy dog eyes._

_"Ah, okay, okay, god this baby has made you so weird." murmured Chris Jericho getting off his side of the couch. "So what do you want to eat this time Chrissy,"_

_Chris put his hand to his chin and he pondered on what to eat. "How about Neapolitan ice cream, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and some Lay's potato chips," Chris looked at him like he was insane._

_"Chrissy you can't eat that crap it has like no nutritional value what so ever." he told the pregnant man._

_"But I'm pregnant man come on feed me," the older man whined._

_"Fine," he said as he made his way to the kitchen. He started making Chris his peanut butter and jelly sandwich and then thinking about his situation. _

_You see he has been helping Chris out for months since Eddie was fired he has been taking a lot of time off so he can help one of his best friend out. He's been going too doctor's appointments,lamaze classes, and he has been doing all of Chris' shopping. He's just been helping as much as he could. He's happy that Eddie's around more and that he'll be around for it's birth. But even though a pregnant Chris is insane he's loved this whole experience it felt as though he were having a child at moments but it's not his it's Eddie's. He's missed Eddie as Eddie's his other best friend. This whole thing is going to be one hell of a ride._

_As he finishes the sandwich he goes into the cabinet for the chips and as he put them down on the counter he hear some weird noises coming from the living room. He thinks it's the television or something so he continues to make Chris' food. As he puts the ice cream back into the freezer he hears it again so he picks up the food and heads to the living room._

_"Chrissy are you okay," he asks as he's coming toward the couch then he sees Chris on the floor breathing heavily. "Oh My God! Are You Okay!" By this time he has dropped all the food and is by Chris' side holding his hand._

_"Chris I think my- my water broke" he says in a calm voice breathing in and out quickly like he's done in his lamaze classes with Chris._

_"Oh my god,Oh my god, Oh my god," Chris Jericho started to say as he was freaking out._

_"Chris get it together, I'm having a baby here," said Chris as he breathing slightly faster as he was getting hit with contractions already._

_"Okay I got you," he said as he helped Chris off the floor and opened the front door and hurried him as fast and as safely to his car as possible. He helped him into the car and was about to get into the drivers._

_"Chris wait, get my bag," he breathed._

_"Ok I'll get it as he raced into the house and got the bag. "Ok Chrissy I got he answered," as he got back into his car._

_"Do you have your keys," Chris told him._

_"Damn it I'll get them I'll be right back," he said getting out of the car._

_"Don't forget your cell phone!" screamed Chris from the car as he was hit with another contraction._

_Chris came out about a minute later with key and cell phone in hand. "Ok I've got everything let's go,"_

_Chris started up the car but nothing happened._

_"No, not now! Come on" he was at that point extremely freaked and was at a loss for what to do._

_"Chris I'm not trying to scare you or anything, but if you don't get us to the hospital soon you might have to deliver this baby,"_

_"What! I do not know how to do a C-Section. We are getting out of here." He started it this time in no problem and then they were off. _

_They got there about fifteen minutes later. The nurses put Chris in a wheelchair and they started to wheel him towards maternity wing._

_"Call Eddie," is what he screamed as he rounded a corner._

_Chris called Eddie but all he did was keep getting his voice mail. After calling multiple times he just decided to leave a message._

_"Eddie, Chris' in labor you gotta get down here fast man". After he hung up a nurse told Chris that he had been asked to come into the delivery room because he is being asked for._

* * *

><p><em>Eddie had stopped the car and they had both gotten out. He didn't want Phil to tell the whole world about this because he and Chris still wanted to have a career so they could provide for their child. Even though many people were okay with whatever orientation you had it was a little difficult when a child is brought into the picture. Eddie could remember hearing about a couple of guys having a daughter a few years ago on WCW and being fired. He didn't think Vince would do that but he just got back just over a month ago and he didn't want a bright future for him and his family to be far away.<em>

_"Look Phil, I'm not pregnant but my boyfriend is. We're trying to keep this quit for now because I don't want to risk a chance at a good life for us,"_

_"Wow, so you're gonna be a dad," Eddie smiled at him, and Phil let out a smile right back._

_"Yep, and I can't believe it either that's why I've cleaned up my life and I'm try to do right for him or her._

_"So you know what you're boyfriend's gonna have," asked Phil._

_"Nope, we want it to be a surprise, said Eddie._

_"Look Eddie I want you to know that I won't tell anyone, he said as he and Eddie walked back over to the car as it was freezing outside._

_As they got back into the car Phil asked. "So who is this boyfriend anyway, _

_Just as he was going to answer he noticed his phone lighting up and he notice he had about ten missed calls and and a message from his friend Chris._

_"Hold on a sec amigo," he said as he listened to Chris' voicemail then his eyes popped out of his head as he got the news,_

_"Oh My God, he's gonna have the baby!, he screamed as he started the car and flew down the highway._

_"Isn't the hospital in the other direction, asked Phil._

_"There's one this way too! said Eddie in a jumble of words._

_"Do you even know what hospital he's at, asked Phil curiously,_

_"Well, no, he says pushing down on the accelerator. "But I'm sure if we go to enough we'll find him,"_

_After going to three hospitals in record time I might add they made it to the right one, John F Kennedy Hospital._

_They rushed into the hospital Phil collapsed in a chair in the waiting room, while Eddie went over to the nurses station._

_He was just about to ask were his his boyfriend was when he saw Chris Jericho rushing over to him already attired in scrubs,_

_"Where is he, Eddie asked almost out of breath._

_"This way, Chris told him. He said he didn't want to have the baby without you, you should see him arguing with the doctors." Eddie quickly got dressed in scrubs just as Chris wore and was lead to the delivery room. _

_Eddie smiled as Chris opened the door to see an exhausted Chris red in the face and breathing like their no tomorrow._

_"Sir we have to do the C-Section now, said one of the doctors._

_"I told you not until-" he stopped mid sentence when he saw Eddie walking over to him._

_"Where were you," asked Chris._

_"I was trying to find you, do you know how many hospitals are in El Paso," he smiled and grabbed Chris' hand and gave it a squeeze.  
><em>

_"But I'm here now and I'm in it to the end," He told his boyfriend as he looked into his eyes._

_"Okay now Chris we've made the incision, here it comes." said the doctor as he along with another doctor pulled out the baby. _

_Then seconds later they heard crying._

_"Congratulations," was heard as the baby was put on a blanket and given to Chris. Eddie and Chris looked at the baby in such awe as Eddie gave Chris a kiss on the cheek._

_"It's not fair," said Chris as he looked over his tiny newborn_

_"What is it," asked Eddie wondering what was wrong._

_"I did all the work yet he looks just like you." Eddie laughed at him. _

_"How can you tell he's barely a couple minutes old." smirked Eddie._

_"Hey, a father just knows these things," said Chris with a smile._

_Chris Jericho walked over from the other side of the delivery room to join the too._

_"Hey, I hate too break up the moment you two but, what is it I really want to know." he asked curious of what sex of the baby is._

_"It's a-_

* * *

><p><em>Phil was in the waiting room snoozing as he had fell asleep not long after he and Eddie's arrival to the hospital. He was awaken sometime later by Eddie who was now wearing scrubs and had the hugest smile on his face.<em>

_Phil rubbed his eyes and yawned. "How did it go man," asked Phil as he got up and stretched._

_ "Punk, come with me I wanna show you something," he said to the younger man pulling him to follow in his direction._

_He took him to the part of the hospital were the maternity wing was located. Phil was wondering what Eddie was showing him until they rounded a corner and and he saw a large clear window. He and Eddie walked over and there sat each of them dozens of newborn babies. He looked across at all of them then he looked over at Eddie who pointed out the baby second to last in the third row._

_ "There Punk do you see him that's my son," smiled Eddie seeing his tiny newborn son moving about._

_Punk smiled at the newborn and then looked at Eddie and laughed._

_"What's so funny, he asked the smiling younger man._

_"Nothing it's just he looks just like you," replied Punk._

_"Ah come on, he's so little how would know that, Punk just shrugged._

_"I don't know I just kind of do," he said._

_Just that moment Chris Jericho came walking up to them just leaving Chris' room as the man needed his rest.  
><em>

_He looked over and Punk and gestured him over to his other side to meet Chris._

_"Phil I'd like you to meet Chris, Chris this is Phil. Chris is the baby's godfather._

_"As I should be I mean I practically gave birth to him." he said shaking Phil's hand._

_"Nice to meet you Chris I've heard a lot about you and I greatly admire all of you're work I hope we get to wrestle someday," Phil said as he was having a starstruck moment._

_"Thanks Phil that means a lot," he smiled at him showing of his pearly whites._

_A few moments later they still hadn't let go of each others hand and they were just smiling stupidly at one another._

_Then Eddie coughed breaking the two apart._

_"Um Chris since I was wondering if you can take Phil back to the house so he can get some rest." _

_Phil was going to agree to that offering until he looked at his clock._

_"It's 6 am already, as much as I would like to rest I've got to catch a flight. IWA is pretty strict on making it on time to venue's and I've got two matches scheduled today."_

_"Okay," said Eddie giving the man a grateful handshake for their time spent together._

_He and Chris were on their way when Phil stopped on his heel and turned around and asked, "So what's his name anyway."_

_Eddie looked back over at his son and smiled._

_"Michael. We named him Michael."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please no bashing of any kind this is slash obviously but you have to remember it's just a story and I mean no one any disrespect and I own nothing. I hope you enjoyed this so far please review.  
><strong>


	2. The Red Thread Of Fate

_Phil's Pov: Present _

I'm laying in bed in my hotel room thinking back to that night nearly ten years ago. A lot has happened since then some good. some bad, and some horrible. I'd like to think of myself as a better person today because of it as I look at the figure on the side of me and I just can't help the grin forming on my face.

_April 2, 2006_

_I was called up again which I think is a good sign that I'll be pushed to the main roster soon enough. This time though I'm gonna be apart of John Cena's entrance for the main event of Wrestlemania. I think it's a pretty big deal and it's just going to help me that much more. I along with a few other guys are backstage waiting for the the last match. We are all decked out in complete mobster attire including a fedora and right before we go out tommy gun as well. _

_So a bunch of us guys are walking around backstage at Wrestlemania dressed like gangsters was interesting to say the least. I was hanging out at catering when I first saw Chris Benoit. He had just gotten through with a match against JBL he looked a bit tired and something else I wasn't sure of. I just had to meet him._

_In the seven years I have been wrestling I have never met him and it was now or never. I walked over to him as he was drinking a water alone at one of the tables. I was curious to know why he was by himself seeing as in my eyes he was an amazing athlete who should have swarms of marks kids like me around. I later found out why he was by himself and so apart from everyone. _

_"Hey you're Chris Benoit aren't you," I said silently cursing myself as that was a stupid question. "I'm Phil, Phil Brooks," I told him while I stood beside him extending my hand. I swear when he looked into my eyes he looked deep into my soul. He then looked at the vintage gangster suit I was wearing and then he looked back down to my extended hand._

_"Nice to meet you," he said shaking my hand. I could tell that he wanted that to be the end of it but I guess I just wanted to keep pressing my luck._

_"Great match tonight I really enjoyed it," I told him as he drank s bit of his water. I sat down in the chair across from him awaiting his response._

_"Um, thanks. I really don't want to be rude but I would like too be alone." he said with such a sad heartbreaking look in his eyes. _

_I could tell he was trying tp hide it but I could just see it. I've always been good at reading people. I started to get up to give him his alone time but I just couldn't let it end like that. I sat right back down and I commanded attention to him with my eyes._

_"Are you okay. I can see there's something bothering you." I told him as I sat my hands on the table._

_"I'm ok-_

_"I can tell you're lying I have an excellent judge of character," I told him with a tiny smirk barely on my lips._

_"Look I appreciate your-_

_"Daddy! Daddy!," came the shout of a very bubbly small little boy who then ran into the direction of Chris and into his lap._

_Then I saw it Chris' face turned from this look of heartbreak into a beaming smile in what seemed like the blink of an eye._

_"Hi Mike, hey where's Uncle Shawn," he told the little boy I guessed to be about three or four. _

_"Me and Uncie Shawn are playing tag and and I'm winning cuz he's slow," he said with a grin._

_"Huh he's slow is he," Chris said with a glint in his eyes._

_"Yup he is,"_

_"Is this slow," he said as he tickled the little tyke who was in his lap so mercifully._

_I didn't want to tear my eyes away from the display it was just so endearing and sweet something that I'd wish to have one day. Just as I was finally about to walk away the little one inquired about me._

_"Daddy who's this," he asked with his little eyebrow up wondering who I was._

_I looked to Chris who looked at the little one then back to me._

_"Mike, this is a friend of Daddy's his name is Phil," _

_Then the next thing he did just about made my heart melt. He extended his little hand to me across the table._

_"Nice to meet you I'm Michael," he said with such sweetness and politeness. I grab his tiny little hand and gave it a small squeeze. He seemed to notice my attire and he was in awe._

_I look over the two and decided to take my leave yet again._

_"Are you leaving already," he said to me._

_"Yeah," I told him with an apologetic smile._

_"Can you stay with me and Daddy a little bit longer pwease," he said as he put his two little hands together pleading._

_I looked up at Chris. "If it's okay with your dad I'll stay,"_

_To my surprise Chris agreed when I surely thought he'd say no. I wondered why little Mike asked me to stay but then I realized it was to ask me a whole bunch of question. Like what my favorite color was,or my favorite food,or when my birthday was. He was this like this never ending little ball of questions. I looked up too see Chris' smile even bigger. Then I realized he probably only wanted me to stay because he thought this like tyke would wear me out. But I like a challenge and I wasn't going anywhere then I realized all that time that had gone by and I realized I did have to go as I noticed all of the other "gangsters" were making there way out to the gorilla position._

_"Look I would love to answer more questions Mikey but I got to go out there". I said pointing toward the way to the ring._

_"Aww alweady," _

_"Yeah,but if you guys are still here when I get back then maybe we can get some ice cream," I said giving Chris a megawatt smile._

_"Can we Daddy,"_

_"I don't know Mike,"_

_"Pwease daddy can we go with Pwil to get ice cwream," he begged once again.`_

_l knew a yes would follow because how can you say no to a sweet little kid who wants ice cream._

_"Okay fine, yeah we can go". He looked at me. "Just let me take a quick shower and we'll be waiting at gorilla for you."_

_"Sounds great"._

_After I finished the gangster's 1940's era entrance to the ring I met them back at the gorilla position as is with a fake tommy gun in hand. I had to return the costume later which was a shame I was kind of liking the threads. Mikey was amazed by the what he had just saw. He just thought it was the coolest thing and I gave the fake firearm too a stagehand passing by. Then I sat the fedora atop Mike's head._

_"So you guys ready". I said to both of them they agreed as we left the arena of Wrestlemania not caring that it wasn't over yet._

_Chris drove and I directed him too an all night ice cream parlor near where I used to live when I was younger. He was very cautious about the neighborhood because he'd never been here before but I told him it was okay even though he barely even knew me. We got out of the car he got Mike out of his car seat and held his hand as he guided him to the place I hadn't been to in a good while because I was always so busy._

_As soon as we walked in Mike made a beeline too the ice cream display to see what kind he wanted. And as he did that Chris took this time to sit me down at a nearby table._

_"Listen Punk, what's you're angle here," he whispered. I laughed at the obvious pun that I'm not sure he knew because I don't believe I revealed my ring name yet._

_"Angle? There is not angle. Look I saw how sad you were earlier and brighten up when you saw your son and I just thought that was sweet. See you're one of my favorite wrestlers I'm happy I've met you today of all days."_

_He looked on intently._

_"I might be a bit selfish to say I just wanted to spend time with you. And seeing your kid over there he just makes me smile he's quite a bonus if I may say so. I don't think I've ever met a more well behaved...kid",_

_He must of noticed I was struggling because I was unsure of his age._

_"He's three," Chris spoke up. "He'll be four next mouth."_

_I nodded as we looked in the direction of Michael who was absolutely hypnotized by the different color's of ice cream._

_"He looks familiar you know," I told Chris as I gave Mike further inspection as I did realize that I may have seen him before somewhere._

_"Maybe he has one of those faces," Chris told me as he crossed him arms. "Look I don't let my son around people I barely know often. I mean for all I know you can be a serial killer._

_I laughed at the thought but Chris looked dead serious._

_"You don't have too worry I'm not a serial killer I'm just a guy who's try to live his dream"._

_"And that is,"_

_"Same as you of course professional wrestler. It's my passion Chris and I know in my heart I'll be where you are one day,**"** _

_"I'm sure you will be," Chris said as he was lowing his guard and slightly softening his expression. There was just something calming about the younger man. He didn't know him that was true but it was just something about him that made Chris' relax if even a bit._

_Mike walked back over to us with the fedora falling over his tiny face and an ice cream cone in hand._

_"Daddy look the nice man gave me a fwee ice cream. I said thank you and did I say he was nice," said the smiling little kid pointing back at the old man behind the counter._

_"Oh that's Leo," he told the two men as he waved at the older gentleman. "Isn't he nice he loves kids I've known him since I was one,"_

_"Daddy,"_

_"Yes sweetheart,"_

_"You got ice cweam on you're nose."_

_"Daddy doesn't have ice cream on his face," he told him as his son put ice cream on the tip of nose._

_"You do now Daddy," he said with a smile and Chris laughed for the first time of the night._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Thanks for reading hope you all like it. I hope I get no negative reviews but whatever right any review means that people are reading. I think I'll introduce Shawn and Jericho in a couple of chapters I'm not sure. What did you all think of Phil, Chris and little Michael. **  
><em>


	3. Sealed Fate

**A/N: Okay so I haven't updated in awhile but I am again trying to start updating more. Also the details might be a little off but I tried to get things as close as I could. This isn't beta'd so yeah I hope you enjoy it. I hope you guys give this story a chance and review, favorite and follow.  
><strong>

_June 22, 2007_

_I was awakened from a deep sleep as my phone rang I looked over at my alarm clock as it read 4:25. It was a bit too early for talking but it could be important. It was Chris asking me too come over to his and Mike's room down the hall. _

"_Is everything okay," I asked rubbing my eyes._

"_Yeah, everything's fine but I was wondering if you could come to our room right now._

_I was very curious as too what he needed but he said nothing every was okay so I shouldn't be panicked. I put on a shirt, a pair of sweats and some shoes and went down the hall to Chris' room._

_I was about to knock but he opened the door. "Hi," he said as he beckoned me inside the room._

_The first thing I notice upon entering the room is Mike is still sound asleep in his bed. I couldn't help but smile at the kid._

"_Hey," I yawn as I take a seat in one of the chair nearby the bed. "What is it you need me for so early."_

"_I was wondering if you could watch Michael today?" he asked as he started putting some clothes into one of the suitcases._

_It sort of threw me through hoop when he asked that. It wasn't something I usually did. Usually the three of us would watch a movie, play a game, or occasionally Chris and I would take Mike to the playground or amusement park. I did watch him during Chris' matches and when he had errand's but he's actually never really asked me before. _

"_Yeah, sure I would love too," I said as I watched him pack up his suitcase. Curiosity getting the better of me._

"_Is there a reason you want me to watch him today."_

"_Yeah there is," he says as he zips up his suitcase._

"_I have to see Daniel and Nancy, apparently Daniel and her have the food poisoning. She called last night and I want to fly down there and see him._

"_Oh, that sucks I hope they feels better," I tell him sincerely. "When are you going to be back," I ask as I want him to be back in time for Sunday._

"_Don't worry Phil, I'll be back tomorrow night at the latest," Chris assures me. _

_I think he notices the bit of nervous I have which are just common for me whenever I'm left alone with a kid. Even though it's little Mikey here whose like an angel and I've grown to know very well. _

"_Listen Phil, Mike adores you and there's nobody I'd rather have watch him," I give him a toothy grin._

_Our relationship's a little weird we never really talk about it and we don't generally express it very much when Mikey's around but I care about him and Mike more than I'd probably like to admit. This past year with them has been pretty great it felt like a real family I didn't have much of that growing up._

_He goes over and gives Mikey a kiss before walking back over to me and giving me a kiss on the cheek which makes me beam._

"_Take good care of him, I'll call you tomorrow night."_

"_Don't worry Chris, I promise he'll always be in good hands with me."_

_._

* * *

><p><em>June 23, 2007<em>

_I'm getting a little worried it's already ten pm and Chris isn't back and hasn't called yet. After Chris left yesterday morning I couldn't go back to sleep I just waited for Mike to wake up and told him about his Dad and how Daniel and his mother were sick and that he'd be back tomorrow. Then we ordered room service and later I took him with me to the hotel gym while he played his Nintendo. We later got lunch then I asked around and found a park. He tired himself out after that then I carried him back to the hotel while I order us some dinner for when he woke up. Today we did generally the same thing with the addition of us going to Beaumont for a live show. We then went to the hotel. I had put in Cars which was one of his favorites and he was struggling to stay awake for Chris which was a battle he quickly lost. After checking the clock I noticed it was now 10:20 so I finally called his cell. He didn't pick up so I left a message telling him to call me back. After debating what to do next he waited another half hour and still Chris hadn't called. He then decided to call Chavo and see if he'd heard from him. He picked up after three rings._

"_Hello,"_

"_Hey Chavo, its Phil I'm sorry to be calling you so late but have you heard from Chris. He flew down to Georgia yesterday morning because Nancy and Daniel were sick but I haven't heard back from him". _

"_I have actually he called me earlier he sounded a little weird but I think he was just worried about them," Chavo answered._

"_Did he say when he was going to be back. He knows we have a match scheduled and it just isn't like him to not call or anything."_

"_He said he was having a trouble getting a flight but that he'd make it in time for tomorrow nights pay-per-view."_

"_Great I just wonder why he hasn't called me back yet,"_

"_I think he might be a little busy with them but he'll probably call you in the morning."_

"_Yeah you're probably right thanks Chavo,"_

"_Okay bye Phil,"_

"_Bye,"_

_After hanging up I carried Mike from the couch over to one of the beds and tucked him in then I changed my clothes and went to the other bed and promptly feel asleep._

* * *

><p><em>June 24, 2007<em>

_I feel something lightly shake me and I finally awake to shaking me with his tiny hand Mike._

"_Good Morning Mikey," I say with a yawn _

"_Good Morning Pwil, have you seen my daddy you said he'd be back last night and I don't see him."_

"_I know little man but I talked to your uncle Chavo last night and he said that you're brother and his mom are really sick so you're daddy's gonna stay a little longer to take care of them"._

_Mikey frowned at this he really expected to see his daddy this morning._

"_Don't worry he said that he'd be back for our match tonight so you'll get to see him soon."_

"_Okay," he said still slightly frowning._

"_How about we go down to the buffet and get some breakfast. I heard they have blueberry pancakes." Phil told the little one who eyes quickly lit up. _

"_They do!" he said excitedly._

"_Yup, now why don't we get ready and head down there."_

_Mikey smiled. "Okay I'll be ready in a minute," he said as he rushed off to change his clothes._

_June 24, 2007 (Night of Champions)_

_l was generally now far beyond worried now. _

_After he and Mike had breakfast he called Chris again to no avail so he then tried a couple dozen more times before noon and still nothing. He then decided to find Chavo and talk to him again he said that after he had spoken to Phil he had went back to sleep but a couple hours later was woken up again by a few weird texts from Chris that he didn't understand but besides that hadn't talked to Chris._

_Chavo then goes out for his match against Jimmy Wang Yang. I know my match is schedule next I try his cell again and nothing. Then I feel a tap on my shoulder and I see Johnny Nitro behind me._

"_Hey Phil, I'm not sure if you've heard yet but since Chris isn't here me and you are now scheduled."_

"_Okay yeah sure John," I nod not paying much attention as I look down at my phone hoping for a call._

"_See you out there," he says as he goes to wait near gorilla._

_Moments later I see Chavo and Jimmy come through gorilla._

"_Anything," Chavo asks._

"_Nothing," I tell him._

_I sigh as I look over to the backstage monitor and see them playing an old ECW championship match._

_I hand him my cell._

"_Okay, can you watch after Mikey I sent him to catering with Batista a bit earlier."_

_I hate that I couldn't answer him on why his dad wasn't picking up the phone._

"_Will do," he says as he heads that way._

_I make my way over to gorilla and wait next to John._

_Well here goes nothing._

* * *

><p><em>After my match I head to catering but I only see Batista there.<em>

"_Hey where is Chavo and Mike locker room."_

"_Oh they went to the locker room a few minutes ago Mike's a bit upset."_

_I nod understanding. "Okay thanks."_

_I find them in the pretty much empty locker room Chavo was sitting on a bench with Mike in his lap. Mike's head was on Chavo's chest and he was sniffling pretty loudly like he had been crying. I then leaned down and told him that If his dad didn't show by the morning we'd have someone go check on him and Nancy and Daniel._

"_You pwomise."_

"_Yeah I promise I'll get some nice officers check on him tomorrow."_

_That seemed like enough to at least calm him down as I got him from Chavo, I told him I'd see him tomorrow. I packed up me and Mike's things and got into the rental car and droves up to a hotel closer to the next venue._

* * *

><p><em>June 25, 2007 <em>

_Just like I promised I had Chavo go talk the WWE officials to tell them to contact the Georgia Sheriff's department. It was about an hour later when Chavo came knocking on the door._

"_I have to talk to you," he told me red eyed and shaky voice._

"_Yeah sure," I told him worry evident in my own voice. "Mike I'll be right outside the door okay!" I yelled from the doorway._

"_Okay," he called back._

"_Chavo, what is it?" I demanded._

"_It's about Chris."_


	4. Fated to Meet Again

**A/N: I own nothing but the mistakes. I also hope you don't get confuses with my wording I tried to word things the best I could. Please review, favorite and follow.**

_July 17, 2007_

_I was sitting an office with a few leather chairs, a desk, a few decorations and what looked to be a few probably phony degrees on the wall. Needless to say I didn't want to be here I wanted to be with Mike. He wasn't doing well at all since we had gotten the news. I know that when Eddie died he was quite withdrawn from people for weeks and I remember Chris had told me that he was just getting better when I had met them both. Now I don't know how he'll come back from this. To lose one parent is a tragedy. But what about two parents? What would you even call it? _

_I just wish Chris was here, these past three weeks have been hell. I wake up wanting him to be next to me and he's not there, or wanting to call him and knowing he won't answer. I just wish this was a nightmare I can just wake up from but sadly it's not the case. I'm trying to be as strong as possible for Mike but it's hard and I don't know what to do about everything. And through it all Mike hasn't even uttered a word. I'm lost in thought when a man walks into the office._

"_I'm sorry to keep you waiting Mr. Brooks,_ _my name is Holbrook Parker," he says as he extends his hand which I don't feel like shaking so he just retracts it and sits down at his desk._

"_Look can we just get this over with already so I can get out of here."_

"_We will in a few minutes we have another gentleman joining us I've talked to him and he'll be here very shortly." He tells me as he shuffles through paperwork._

_That throws me through a hoop because I honestly hadn't expected anyone to be here but myself. Not even two minutes later the door opens again and I'm pretty sure a look of shock briefly flickers across my face._

_It's Chris Jericho a guy I haven't seen in years not since the night Mike was born. I've since put the pieces together that he and Chris had been had been close but I'd hadn't seen this man (with the exception of TV) since I had met him. I wonder what he's doing here I would guess that he and Chris were still friends but my Chris never really spoke of him._

_He looks a little surprised to see myself as well before he walks in and sits down next to me. I give him a sideways glance I can tell that Chris' passing has affected him pretty bad as well he has bags under his eyes and the light I've seen him have on TV is very absent. I can't blame him though I've barely slept a wink since I've heard the news._

"_I'm sure you both know why I've called you here today." He tells us as he put on his glasses._

_Chris just shakes his head in agreement. _

"_No, I really don't could tell us." I tell him unsurely._

"_Well I'm sure you both know I was 's attorney and I'm here because he's wanted me to read you hi both his last will and testament."_

"_I didn't know he had a will." I voice._

"_Well do you have any questions." he asks._

"_Yeah well who's going to take care of Mike," I ask._

"_Yeah I think that would be the most important thing here." Chris pipes up for the first time._

"_Well as you both know Chris parents and living in a retirement community and Eddie's mother has had bouts with her heath in past so Chris didn't think either would be in a good position to take him." He tells us as he flips through papers._

"_So Chris though it would be a good idea for you," he points in Chris's direction. "And you," he now points to me. "To be dual guardians," He smiles. "So congratulation's to the both of you."_

"_Wait what." Chris and I utter at the same time._

"_This has got to be a mistake we aren't even together I mean I barely know him," I tell the attorney._

"_Chris told me he had talks with Eddie many years ago and that if they had both passed it would be good for two people who they could trust to raise their child."_

"_But this is crazy!" I exclaim. "He hasn't even been around Michael for two years!"_

"_Hey don't get on my back about this!" Chris yells. "I don't even know you how do I know that you can even be fit to raise Mike!"_

"_Can I ask the two of you to go outside and talk about this in a calm manner?" the attorney offers._

_He and I are then on our feet and out the door we get down the hall before I turn to him._

"_I've been fit for the past year whenever Chris had needed me to!" I confirm. "But what about you just up and left and now what you think you can just waltz back in."_

"_I know I haven't been around lately but I've still been in his life longer than you have!" Chris bellows._

"_Why didn't you come back then huh?" I ask him harshly. "I know that Chris had it so hard after he lost Eddie and you were so close to both of them so why didn't you come back!" I demanded._

"_Because I lost Eddie too!" he screamed._

_I just stare not sure what to say._

"_I wanted some time off because I was burnt out on wrestling, but I was going to come back in a few months." He says as he wipes away a tear._

"_Then I heard about Eddie and it hit me hard. Eddie was loved by everyone and he was the most amazing friend right next to Chris. I was going to come back but I just kept pushing it back because it was hard." he sniffs. "Now Chris is gone it hurts so much especially I've barely seen him or Mike since Eddie's funeral". _

_I don't say a word I just listen._

"_This is so hard for me but I don't care what you say because I'll be there for that kid with or without you because now he lost both of his last parents!" he cries and punches a wall._

_I'm not sure what makes me but I pull into my arm so try and calm him down and he just allows me too as I walks us over to a bench and we just both sit there not saying a word for the longest time before I speak up._

"_Look I may not know you very well and you don't know me very well but I think it would be in the best interest of this kid that we try to do this."_

_He clears his throat. "You want to raise Mikey together?" He croaks._

_I notice I'm still sort of holding him so I let go of him. "Yeah if you would want too that is." I tell him._

_He looks down at his hands before turning to me. "Yeah I would like that." He says as he awkwardly extends his hand and I shake it._

"_Then I guess we're parents then." _


End file.
